Peekaboo
by No1Bookworm
Summary: She was a college student for gods sake, not some dormant hero. So why on earth was she stuck in Tartoros with the tall, dark, and pierced jock? (Greek Mythology AU) Still no plot yet, but I wanted to have some sort of setting to start with \ (ツ) /
1. First Impressions

Hi! So this is just the first chapter of a story I had in mind. Just putting it out there and whenever I feel more inspiration, I'll post another one :) Hope you enjoy it!

EDIT: So I finally decided on a plot for this, after ages of pondering about it. You'll find out eventually :D I won't change any of the initial content, just edit it a little bit.

* * *

_Sigh… _Levy McGarden, a college student studying Linguistics, was currently relaxing at a book café. It just opened up near her house so she decided to check it out. It was big, spacious, and had a wide variety of books to choose from. More than the previous book cafes she'd been to, at least.

She was currently situated at a table in the corner, completely surrounded by books. As much as she didn't want to leave her spot, the book she was reading was running out of pages. Sighing, she sipped her toffee nut frappe and stood up. Since it was nearing the weekend, she figured it wouldn't hurt to get another one before she had to go.

Silently, she browsed through the rows of literature, looking out for any new ones she hasn't heard about. Her eyes widened as she found one. _Blood of Olympus huh? Sounds interesting… _Levy pulled it out and was about to return to her seat when a voice had suddenly pierced through the quiet.

"Peekaboo."

"Eeeeeeek!" She shrieked, head whipping to the source of the intruder. Levy looked down, catching sight of a pair of crimson red eyes. They stared back at her through the space her book used to occupy, unflinching as she stared back.

"Oi, quiet down will ya Shrimp? Some people are trynna read." The voice was uniquely rough, like metal grinding on metal, but it was not entirely unwelcomed.

"I was just startled! And who are you calling 'Shrimp' exactly?" She fumed, annoyance giving her courage to glare at the stranger.

"See anyone else screaming like a shrimp? You of course. Who else would I be talking to?" Metal-studded eyebrows rose, further adding to her frustration. With a shiver, she noticed even more of those piercings. They ran down his nose, and below his chin, and she thought she could see some on his ear too. And yet, she realised, they didn't scare her. They _thrilled_ her. Unable to discover just where these thoughts were coming from, she shook her head and threw the focus back on him.

"Okay. One question, why did you call me a shrimp?" Her tone was haughty, trying to play it cool and apathetic.

"Because when you screamed you reminded me of a shrimp. Is there a problem?" With that she lost all calmness, and went back to how she really was. Flustered and more than a little confused.

"Yes there is! I do not appreciate be-"

"You're kinda loud for such a small little creature you know that?" She could feel him smirking. And it was doing absolutely nothing to help her situation.

"I don't appreciate being called a shrimp! And I'm not small! You're just freakishly big!" She whispered furiously, seeing as he had to bend pretty low just to speak to her eye to eye.

"Well, what else am I supposed to call you?" She paused to think for a moment. Was she really about to introduce herself to a stranger? Who scared the wits out of her in a book cafe no less? Yet, as she glanced back at those eyes, she instinctively knew she could trust him. "Levy. My name's Levy."

The man seemed to ponder it, his face scrunched up in pensive thought. "Levy, huh?" He nodded to no one in particular. "Cute name. But I still prefer Shrimp." Levy had let out a few incoherent sounds of distress before finally gathering her wits and all but spit back.

"You! You insufferable, incorrigible, impossible-"

"Gihi, interesting choice of words you got there. Anyways, gotta go. See you around, **Shrimp**." He said, emphasizing her new nickname, and stalked off.

_What a strange encounter…_ Levy wondered. _And I didn't even get to know his name._

* * *

Gajeel smirked to himself. That was a **very** interesting encounter. He thought back to the meeting, and the events that led him to it.

He only went to that boring book café to borrow a book he needed for some stupid research. He had been repeatedly complaining in his head about how useless it all was when he saw her. A thin, petite, blue-haired young woman sitting in the corner. He didn't know what drew him to her but whatever it was, was beyond strong.

He couldn't decide if it was how her small fingers turned each page ever so delicately, or the way her eyes widened at a certain part in her book, or how she'd push back her bangs every once in a while. Seeing her all tucked up also brought on a strong urge to protect her, seeing how small she was. _Geez, what the heck am I doing? I feel like a friggin' stalker._ He told himself to get his arse out of there, but his feet were glued to the spot.

Until she stood up and started walking in his direction.

_Shoot! Move feet, move! _He had barely managed to reach the other side of a shelf before she walked right up to him. Well, not directly in front of him. A bookshelf blocked his view of her. But apparently the fates weren't gonna settle for anything short of an encounter. As he saw her silhouette pick out a book right across his chest, he thought, _screw it_, before bending down to where the book had once been. He saw her eyes widen at the sight of his and let out a shriek so loud his ears were ringing. He had freaked out for a moment, unsure how to proceed, before saying whatever came to mind.

"Peekaboo." And the conversation continued, with Gajeel for once enjoying the company. There was just something about her that made him gravitate towards her. Whether it was her intelligence or her feistiness, he did not know.

Chuckling to himself, he stalked out of the cafe, and started whistling a tune. It seemed he was going to that book café more often than he planned.

* * *

Tadaa! Did you like it/enjoy it/hate it? :) Anyways, feel free to put a review, constructional criticism is always appreciated :) Thanks for reading and have a good day/night! :)


	2. Unconventional Meeting

So here's the new chapter :) I know it's really short but I'll try to make the next one longer! Anyways, enjoy!

EDIT: Just like the precious chapter, I've tweaked this a lil bit to match the plot I've got planned. The story will take a while to develop, so please be patient!

* * *

"Levy! Wake up! We're gonna be late for class!" She groaned, turning to plant her face to the pillow. Lucy, her best friend for years, was scurrying about the house, alternating between swallowing gulps of coffee, to buttoning up her uniform. Deciding it was about time she got up as well, she lifted herself up from the comforts of her bed, and rubbed her eyes. "What time's it anyways?"

"It's freaking seven o'clock!" Time seemed to stop, before speeding up exponentially as reality struck.

"Oh snap." Levy sprung out of bed and practically ran around their shared apartment, grabbing her uniform and a brush before slamming the bathroom door close.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" A loud clang, followed by a muffled curse, resonated from the bathroom as Lucy dumped both of their stuff into the respected bags. "The alarm clock didn't work!"

The next ten minutes were spent in silence, both girls hurrying to get ready. A few moments later, they raced down to the bus stop, each with a slice of bread stuffed in their mouth. Levy's eyes widened as she spotted the bus, already closing its doors.

"Lucy! The bus is already here!"

But they were too far away to catch up, and by the time they reached the stop, it was already long gone. Lucy huffed as she plopped down on one of the seats. "To think I was aiming for no lates this year! Ugh, this is all that damn clock's fault. I'm using _both _of our phones next time." While Levy grunted her affirmative, she walked to the road and raised her arm.

"We can't give up yet! We'll just grab a cab!" A taxi swerved to their side almost immediately, and she grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on!"

* * *

As soon as Lucy was in, she rattled down the fastest way to their school and put on her belt simultaneously.

"See Lu? We're not gonna be late!" Her friend beamed at her gratefully, and settled down in her seat. Levy, too, was just about to enjoy the ride, when she cast a glance at the front seat.

There were two people in front. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes but alas, she was not wrong. Huh._ I must__'__ve bumped my head too hard. There__'__s no way__… __Wait. That hair. It looks fam- no way. NO WAY. _Aforementioned person just winked at her through the mirror as he saw the recognition on her face. Levy stuttered before finally screeching out a strangled, "Y-You!"

"Long time no see, Shrimp." Stammering and beyond shocked all she could say was, "It's you!"

"Geez Shrimp I thought you were smart? We've already established the fact that it's me. The real question is, why? Or how? Or-" Lucy jutted in and asked, "Wait you guys know each oth-" But was ultimately stopped by Levy when she countered him.

"Since when were you such a smartass?! You think wearing a uniform makes you sm- Uniform! That's my school's uniform! Don't tell me you're-"

"Gajeel Redfox of FFI Class C, Year 3. Pleased ta make your acquaintance Shrimp. Now can you stop gaping like a fish? Unless ya want me to start calling you fish instead of Shrimp? I still prefer Shrimp though."

"First of all, my name is Levy. _Levy_. Second of all, you're tie is crooked. Third of all, _how can we be in the same freaking class and not know each other_?"

"That's probably because I'm always late, and you're always early. Plus, you're seriously short. No wonder I've never seen you around."

"Why youuu-"

Meanwhile, Lucy was left clueless and couldn't bother to make another attempt to join in the conversation. So she left them to themselves and busied herself with making up her face, and preparing the payment. The driver shared a sympathetic look with her and also, tried to block the incessant bickering and focus on the drive.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the driver pulled into the school's main lobby. With a loud _ahem_, the pair finally calmed down enough to murmur a quick thanks to the driver and get off... Only to continue their banter, all the way to the classroom. Poor Lucy bore it all; not like she could do anything else.

"I can't believe you flunked you're midterm paper! You do know it takes up twenty percent of your overall grade right?" Gajeel sniggered, adjusting the strap of his pack as they walked towards class.

"Ah please. Who cares about grades when you're top player of the rugby team?"

"You are an actual, stereotype high school jock." Levy wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"That's why, just like in stereotypes, I'm gonna need a real smart girlfriend." Levy choked on her spit and nearly tripped over her sneakers as let out his trademark chuckle.

"Gihee." With that, he swaggered into the classroom, leaving Levy blushing from the roots of her hair to the bottom of her chin.

"Everything okay, Lev?" She quickly nodded her head, unsure if she could trust her voice for the moment. Lucy grinned, much too mischievously for her liking. She cleared her throat and kept her voice as stable as possible. "I'm fine Lucy. Just remembered something embarrassing, is all." Her friend merely shrugged, but still kept the teasing grin on as they too, walked inside the classroom, greeting their friends as they made their way to their seats.

Right before she cracked open her books, she risked sparing a glance at him. He was sitting by himself at the back, no wonder she couldn't recall meeting him before. Feeling a little brave, she waved at him, trying to get his attention. Gajeel saw it immediately, and sent her a questioning gaze. She mouthed the words, "Thank you for this morning." to him and before he could reply, she sat back down, ignoring the knowing smirk Lucy directed at her.

Little did she know Gajeel had grinned back and whispered under his breath, "Anytime, Shrimp." Reaching down to grab his own books, he smiled to himself, when his hand all of a sudden started to ache.

"What the..?" He looked down, eyes widening in dread as dark shadows started leaking from his piercings. They were spreading, and fast.

_Shit. _He abruptly stood up rushed out of the class, clutching his arm in his coat. If the professor noticed anything, he didn't say it. Probably used to the shenanigans you hear about in college.

Levy on the other hand, she had noticed, and her eyes had followed him until he was out of sight.

* * *

Shadows of death intricately wove in and out from the lone obsidian throne, situated at the center of the room. A figure sat atop it, apathetic to the screams of torture resounding from right in front of him. Dark, disinterested eyes turned to his robes, fingers picking at a loose thread.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Where is _Hades_?" A strangled moan of pain came from the bleeding man, before he attempted to push himself up.

"I don't, _ughh, _I told you I don't k-know." The merchant he had brought to him was shaking, fear causing shivers to rack through his body; but yet, there was truth in his eyes.

"Fine. I believe you." Relief spread through his form, a smile appearing on his face as he bowed again and again, thanking him for his understanding and mercy.

"But it's still not the answer I wanted. Send him to the forest."

"W-Wait! No! I told you I don't know!" His shouts reverberated through the room, and even in the hallways as he was dragged towards the Forest of Curses, where no one ever returned from.

With a disappointed sigh, Acnologia stood up, and looked out the window. The outside was barely visible, as it always was. If not for the river of liquid fire cutting across the landscape, they wouldn't have been able to see at all.

"I will find you, Hades. One way or another. And then I will kill you. Make no mistake of that." He said, as a sadistic grin slowly formed on his face.

* * *

Well. That escalated quickly. As I said before, the story will unfurl slowly. Partially because I didn't want to get rid of what I already wrote, and also because I'm still working on how I want this to turn out. Also! To clarify things, Acnologia is Tartaros, and the Forest of Curses is a real place in mythology so I did _not_ make that up. Just in case you guys were wondering. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and please do leave a review! :)


	3. Panthers and Lilies

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Levy's day was going pretty okay despite the wacky morning she just had. I mean, it's not everyday that you meet a stranger the second time in a taxi you're taking to school. But yet, despite all that weirdness, she was able to put it behind her and focus on her studies. She thought she saw a flash of black turning at a corridor when she was picking up her books at her locker, but other than that, she didn't see him at all.

Until after school.

She had quite literally bumped into him, dropping her _heavy_ chemistry book on his toes.

"Oi! Watc-" He paused as he looked down and saw her. Sighing, he reached down and picked up her book, Levy apologising profusely the whole time. Gajeel waved it off and plopped it back into her hands.

"Here. You know, there's a reason why people are told _not_ to read while walking?" She bowed her head sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs and speaking with a voice higher than it usually was.

"I said I was sorry! And, um, thanks."

"Don't mention it Shrimp." She puffed out a breath.h

"And there it is! I said it before and I'll say it again; The name's _Levy_."

"And I told ya I preferred Shrimp. Gihee." Levy could only shake her head. She tutted as she put her book back inside her bag.

"So, what happened earlier?" Gajeel feigned innocence, clearly not having any intentions of sharing it with her. He simply shrugged, and quickly changed subject.

"Was nothing. You heading back home?" Levy was curious by default, it was one of the reasons why she was so knowledgable. But one look at the uneasiness on his face, and she decided she wasn't going to pry this time. Besides, she had only just met this guy yesterday.

"Yup! You?"

"Yeah. Where's blondie though? Thought you guys lived together or something." She made a noncommittal grunt as she started walking with him through the school grounds.

"You and your nicknames. She's not coming with me today. She's got a 'hangout' with Natsu." Her teasing grin fell when she saw Gajeel's blank expression.

"Oh come on. You know they're not just friends!"

"Uh, yeah, sure I knew that." She didn't believe him for a moment, especially not with that clueless face. But she continued to walk with him anyways.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed since they left the campus. Gajeel had got on the same train, got off at the same stop, and apparently lived near her house, seeing as how he hasn't made any move to go on his way home.

"Hey Gajeel?"

"Hm?" He cocked his head to the side, but still kept his eyes on the road.

"Do you live near here?" He cleared his throat before answering, this time shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Ah, yeah."

"Liar."

After a short pause, she turned to look at him cheekily, and said, "You didn't have to walk me home you know."

"Who said anything 'bout walking you home? As far as I'm concerned, I'm just taking a walk and you just so happen to be with me."

"You big idiot." He was going to protest when she started laughing. Wiping tears from her eyes, she smiled up at him. Gajeel sniffed, and whipped his head, all of a sudden finding a bird in the distance very interesting.

"Oi, Levy."

"Uhm, yes Gajeel?"Levy felt a wave of heat flood through her face as Gajeel moved his face closer. He tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "You've got a a really big booger in your left side of your nose."

**WHAM! **

Gajeel leaned against a wall laughing way too hard than he should have been, all the while clutching his stomach where she hit him with an encyclopaedia.

_"What the heck Gajeel!"_

After finally calming down, he wiped his face and he muttered under his breath, "…not my fault you were looking at me like that.." But she didn't hear it as she suddenly tugged his side. His eyebrows rose even higher as she started whispering urgently, pointing to something in the bushes.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah I see it. That particular bush looks very interesting."

"No Gajeel! The cat!" He brushed her off and was just about to tease her even more when a flash of black had blurred his vision. It took him three seconds before he finally reacted, cursing under his breath as he started walking towards the cat.

"What on earth does he think he's doing out here?"

"It's your cat?" _Dammit. Now she thinks he's my cat. _Gajeel thought about this carefully. He definitely couldn't deny it now, so he had two choices. He could tell the truth, but then again, she'd probably laugh and never speak to him again. Or, he could play the part of a cat owner. Okay, let's be honest, he never really had a second choice. Glancing at her curious gaze, he steeled himself for what was to come. Cat owner it is.

"Yeah, don't look so surprised. I gotta go catch it. You can go ahead and-"

"I think I saw it disappear behind those shrubs near the lake. You can approach it from the right and I'll take the left. We'll catch it in no time!"

"Wait we?"

"Gajeel come on!" Levy was already halfway there, leaving Gajeel to desperately sprint to the other side. He groaned internally as he raced to catch up. And he thought he didn't have to keep up the act for more than a few seconds. But still... _Smart, fiery, and impulsive. Not too bad for a bookworm. _

As he approached the shrubs, he spotted the cat. It was licking its paws, sitting amongst a patch of lilies. Might as well play along and try to get back at the damn 'cat'. He never really liked being treated as a normal pet. Smirking to himself, he gestured to Levy, pointing out the location of his cat. Once she saw it, Gajeel started to coo.

"Lilyyy. Here boy…" Levy tried to keep in her giggles as he continued to lure the cat out, using the most ridiculous pet names. He was never one for making a fool out of himself, but when he heard her trying to keep her giggles to herself, he found he didn't mind that much. Alas, it proved too much for her to handle, and she burst out in laughter.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAJEEL! OH MY GOSH THAT'S TOO CUTE! HAHAHAHA!"

Apparently the cat did not expected her to be as loud as she was, and was startled. The cat instinctively ran away from the sound, fleeing the bush altogether.

Levy, realising what she did, burst forward and tried to grab it. Not seeing that Gajeel had tried to reach out too. They both tripped on each other's feet and fell. He barely managed to flip them around before they hit the ground so Levy wouldn't feel the brunt of the fall.

"_Ugh_." Levy opened her eyes to see Gajeel's own opening up slowly. He grimaced as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You _had_ to laugh. You really did." In reality, he loved every second of it. Her laugh was light, and so damn cheerful, that it made him feel unexplainably happy too. Of course, she didn't need to know that.

"Sorry?" Levy tried to get up, but soon realised the compromising position they were both in. Gajeel had noticed this, and was just about to help her get off him when a gleeful chuckle cut through the awkward silence.

"Well, well. Lookie here. Look's like metal head's gotten busy! / Levy?!"

They both looked up, albeit a little hesitantly, only to see Natsu and Lucy grinning a little too wide for their liking. Levy hastily got up, dusting her clothes and trying to explain, while Gajeel sat up slowly, wincing at the boisterous teasing coming from the two newcomers.

"Lucy, _I swear_, it's not what it looks like. We were just chasing a cat and we tripped over each other when it suddenly ran and-"

"Oh sure! The cliche 'cat or dog tripped us' scenario. Why not?"

Meanwhile Natsu was too busy cackling at Gajeel to dodge any punches thrown at him.

* * *

After barely managing to lose the pair, who had insisted they continue to walk home together, they made it to her front door. And Levy couldn't be more relieved. Thanks to Natsu and Lucy, the walk home was rather awkward. She shuffled her feet before sheepishly speaking up.

"Uh, thanks for walking me home." He waved it off, readjusting the strap of his bag.

"You thank me for a lot of things Shrimp."

"It can't be helped!"

"Gihee. Gotta go. Don't trip on the mat."

"Hey!" He gave her a little wave, and turned to leave.

"_Goodbye_ Shrimp." He heard her huff in protest and but opened her door nonetheless.

He waited by the corner of the corridor, making sure she locked her door before actually heading out to his own home.

It was getting really late, the sun having already set. The streets were now lit by the street lamps, casting shadows over the sidewalk.

Somehow he had managed to convince Levy that his cat knew the way home. But honestly, he had no idea where he went off to. He did have an idea as to why he showed up out of the blue. Gajeel hoped he was wrong though. Because if he wasn't, well, life would get a lot harder.

* * *

Done! As always, feel free to leave a review. Constructional criticism is always appreciated :)


	4. Exhortation

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

She wasn't supposed to be jumping for joy at the mention of groceries. And yet here she was. Squealing with delight, gripping her phone so hard it could actually break.

She had just casually mentioned to Gajeel that she was heading out to do some groceries in their conversation - not that they were regularly texting, pfft - when he offered to come with. Apparently he needed to grab some stuff too. All of a sudden she wasn't dreading the long walk to the store and back.

Now, why was she uber excited that Gajeel was tagging along? Well, it certainly wasn't because she liked him. Nope. At least, that's what she said to herself as she got ready to go. She wanted someone who was gentlemanly, polite, and had a way with words. He was the exact opposite. Heck, _they_ were exact opposites. Besides, he was a giant. Even if they kissed, the height difference would be too big.

Not that she actually ever thought about that.

She shook her head. Kissing should've been the last thing on her mind. Levy inspected herself in the mirror, immediately blanching at the sight. _Yeah, I'm not wearing this. _She had initially opted for whatever outfit that she found on her chair. But she was meeting up with Gajeel. Levy couldn't afford to look lousy. At least, not pyjamas-and-slippers lousy.

She changed again, this time she ended up banging her head on the wall. Now she was too dressed up. _This isn't a date! You're going to the grocery for crying out loud! _At least she still had time to… Damn it.

* * *

_Where the hell is she? _They had arranged to meet at the station ten minutes ago. He was tempted to call her, but chose to text instead.

**You on your way yet?**

His phone buzzed almost immediately.

**Yes! I'm rounding the corner now…**

He turned his eyes to the corner and when he finally spotted her, he couldn't help the snide remark. "You took forever, to change into that?"

"S-Shut up!" Levy trudged forward, pointedly ignoring his teasing smirk.

They browsed through the aisles, occasionally picking one thing out and putting it in the shared cart.

Glancing at the contents, she spotted her deodorant placed right by his own.

It was a strange feeling, looking at their stuff mixing together; but not entirely unwelcomed. Rather, she found she liked it. She quickly pushed the thought down. What was with her lately?

She snuck a peak at his face, nearly snorting at the serious face he had as he decided between two brands of truffle oil. He eventually picked one and put it down next to the countless other products he chose earlier. Speaking of which…

"Do you need that many ingredients? I mean, you've got like a dozen different herbs and spices, and a few cuts of meat. It's like you're a chef or something."

"Something wrong with me being a chef?" He frowned, reaching for a bottle of shampoo she had been trying to reach for the last five minutes.

"Well, no, but I can't say I'd have you pegged as one."

"That's probably because you haven't tasted my cooking yet Shorty." She huffed, but said, "Does this mean you'll cook me a meal someday?"

"This Friday night if you're free." Her eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. I've actually got myself a new place so I'm throwing a party."

"You, throwing a _party_?" He absentmindedly steered her away from an incoming cart.

"An idiot with sissy hair insisted. Besides, they'd probably come even if I said no. So might as well…" He trailed off as he spotted yet another product to fall victim to his scrutiny.

Levy muttered under her breath. "And Lucy thinks _I _take long in the grocery."

She followed him regardless, offhandedly wondering how long it would take to comb through that grisly hair of his.

* * *

They _finally _finished and were now on their way. Gajeel had stubbornly walked her home despite her protests. But then again, what was new?

By the time they reached the front door of her apartment, it was dark out, and they still had school tomorrow. Levy dropped her bags for a moment and leaned on the door frame. "You sure you're gonna be okay? I mean its pretty late, maybe you should just call a cab or-"

"Worrying about me huh?" He interrupted with a smirk.

"You wish!" He snorted, crossing his arms and raising his metal-studded eyebrows. "That all you got?"

"Ooooh you-" Gajeel ruffled her hair with his spare hand, and gave short wave. "I'll see ya tomorrow Shrimp."

"Yea-Wait, you haven't told me you're new address!" Smirking, he looked back at her, all the while fingering something in his pocket.

"Ah, about that…" With a 'gihi', he fished out a key…

And unlocked the door right across her.

He'd done it again. Gajeel the Great had rendered Valedictorian Levy McGarden speechless once again. She was currently gaping, mouth opening and closing irregularly, with eyes bulging out so hard he might've been concerned under different circumstances.

One more look at her and he simply couldn't keep in the laughter. He burst out in carefree laughter, something rarer than she would've thought, and clutched his stomach.

"Redfox you have some explaining to do you, you-ugh!" He was still chuckling a little as he entered his new home, waving back at her the whole time.

"Night Shrimp." And with that, he shut the door, grinning all the way. He had fun today, not that he'd ever admit it.

Sighing contently, he slowly started to arrange the groceries. He had nearly finished putting them all away until he heard a familiar creak on the floor somewhere behind him. _So that's where he ran off to. _Not even pausing to look, he picked up a knife and threw it with reckless accuracy.

The visitor dodged it with ease, simply leaning on his other side as the knife imbedded itself into the wall with a soft thud.

"That how you greet an old friend?" He tsked then, finally turning around. "Just because you've known me since I was shitting in diapers doesn't mean you get to snoop around my house Lil. And stop standing in the corner will ya? Look like a freaking creep."

A tall man stepped forward, feline features as prominent as ever as he offered a small grin. "I see your attitude hasn't changed one bit, Lord Hades."

Gajeel leaned down and grabbed two beers, popping them open as he cocked an eyebrow. "Told you not to call me that here."

"Yeah well something's come up. And it requires your immediate attention." He clicked his tongue and motioned for Panther Lily to sit with him.

"I thought I told you, I'm taking a break from ruling hell and all that. Can't you get one of the furies to attend to it?"

"Lord Hades-" Gajeel cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Lil, the name's Gajeel. You should know that, you were there when they sent me in a cradle to the underworld. Hades is my title, not my name. Like yours is Lily, not Cerberus. So drop it."

The older man wiped his face, exasperated but hesitantly complying. "I used your _title, _because the situation calls for it."

Gajeel grunted, taking a sip from his beer. "That serious huh?"

"Ay. You're gonna blow a gasket."

"Hurry up and tell me what it is then." He steeled himself, preparing for the worst.

"Zeref's loose." Gajeel promptly choked on his beverage, hand shooting out to beat on his chest.

"_What?" _

"Something felt off, so I flew in to check on his cell a few days ago. It was completely destroyed. It looked like someone had bombed the place. There was shrapnel everywhere. Nearly pierced my wing with a broken bar that fell from the ceiling."

"And what of the guards?" Gajeel asked, bangs shadowing his face, already dreading the answer.

"Dead."

A deadly aura surrounded him, whispers of death and murder filled the air. Mist wrapped itself around Gajeel's form as silhouettes of the damned formed on the walls, screaming silently in pain.

Lily sat still. He hadn't seen him this angry in ages. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, yet seething with barely restrained rage. Lily couldn't see his eyes, but he knew what they looked like.

The flames of hell.

"How long ago was this?"

"Three days ago." Gajeel clenched his fist, completely squashing the can of beer in his hand.

"I assume you've already sent out search parties." Lily nodded, unable to look at him in the eyes.

"And from your silence I can conclude that none have returned?" After a few short seconds of quiet, Gajeel rose from his seat, and stared out the window.

"Have you tried going into Tartaros?"

"I have, but all the entrances are sealed. Someone else is assisting him. I have my money on Acnologia himself."

He cursed under his breath, starting to grasp just how bad this was.

"Acnologia? He's been dormant for centuries. Why would he come up now?" While he racked his brain for answers, Lily got up as well and went to stand by the door.

"Shall I call for a meeting?"

"Immediately." Lily dipped his head in respect. "Very well. I'll let you know as soon as possible."

"Thanks Lil."

"And Gajeel?" He turned to face his Cerberus, waiting for him to speak. "It might be best to avoid Ms. Levy for now. If Zeref or Acnologia knew of your relation with her, she might very well be in danger."

"I know."

Lily nodded once more, and slipped out, leaving Gajeel alone with his thoughts. Just when he was getting the hang of being a normal human too, he thought with morose. He washed his face with water, feeling tired and a little disappointed.

Looks like he'll have to cancel the dinner.

* * *

And voila! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
